


Endless Rain

by Color_me_blue3



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Disclaimer:I own nothing but my words, none of this is real. I'm not making money by writing this.Summary:Yoshiki wants to walk in the rain to forget his pain. Toshi will help him. (Again I suck at summaries).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the Summer 2016 Contest for [jrockyaoi](http://jrockyaoi.livejournal.com/) I hope I made a decent job at it. The theme was as follows: "Pick out your favorite (or not xD) jrock PV, watch it and let it inspire you to write! You can get many different kinds of inspiration from just watching a PV. Let us know which one inspired you!" So as the fic title states, I was inspired to write this by X Japan's "Endless Rain" PV. I hope you enjoy it n.n It's ambiented on their indies days.

The tour was almost over and Toshi couldn't have been happier. It wasn't that they weren't making good money out of it; but pushing around shiroi kujirago so it would start was incredibly tiresome. They were now traveling to their final location, it was Yoshiki's turn to drive and Toshi was next to him; the rest of the guys were sleeping in the back. He couldn't blame them, they all were tired.  
  
Around half an hour on their trip the sky became really dark and some thunders could be heard despite the classic music being played in the van. Soon the rain began pouring down. Toshi looked up feeling content that at least they had gotten the van running before the rain. They were in a very secluded area now; which made him wonder if Yoshiki was really following the map.  
  
Suddenly Yoshiki stopped, turning on the emergency lights. Toshi looked at him as he undid his seatbelt.  
  
"Yo-chan, what's wrong?" Toshi asked.  
  
"Oh... I just want to feel the rain..." Yoshiki answered. Unlocking his door.  
  
"What?!" Toshi asked startled. "We’re in the middle of a storm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"  
  
"You are saying it like I'm crazy..." Yoshiki said opening the door.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Toshi nearly yelled.  
  
"Yes, why not?" Yoshiki looked quite determined.   
  
"Close that door! You'll get all wet!" Toshi grabbed the drummer's wrist.  
  
"Oh, come on... If you are so worried about me then come along..." Yoshiki said moving away and climbing down the van.  
  
"Are you insane?!" Toshi yeled, unhooking his seat belt and moving closer to the driver's side. "You are gonna catch a cold!"  
  
"I won't!" Yoshiki then began walking away.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?!" Toshi felt helpless as he saw the drummer walking away. The rain was getting heavier now, and for a moment he considered to just closing the door and driving behind him; but the rain made it so hard to see at the moment that he was afraid he'd run over him. He sighed feeling frustrated as he climbed down the van, shivering as the cold water began soaking him; he wondered for a moment if he should turn the engine off then remembering the rest of the band was sleeping in the back so he just closed the door and began walking towards the path Yoshiki had taken.  
  
"Yoshiki!!" The vocalist yelled as he approached some sort of small bridge, he hoped the drummer hadn't decided to cross it, it looked slippery because of the rain, making it seem dangerous.  
  
"What?" Yoshiki's voice could be heard nearby.  
  
"Where are you?" Toshi asked trying to figure out where the drummer was.  
  
"I'm here..." Yoshiki said startling Toshi as he noticed the drummer was siting beneath the bridge.  
  
"What are you doing there?" Toshi asked walking down too, trying to avoid stepping on a slippery stone; finally reaching the drummer.  
  
"I just think I had enough rain... Come here..." Yoshiki answered. "Sit with me..."  
  
Toshi sighed; he was already drenched in rain water, so he decided to just humor him. "Ok... What now?" He asked shivering slightly; it felt colder to be out of the rain than being showered by it.  
  
"Hold me... I'm cold." Yoshiki requested.  
  
Toshi looked at the shivering drummer next to him. "Why not? Looks like we'll be trapped here for a while..." He sighed, moving behind the drummer and pressing his chest against his back, passing his legs by Yoshiki's sides and holding him.  
  
"Tell me a secret..." Yoshiki requested after a few moments.  
  
"A secret?" Toshi looked at the drummer with a bewildered expression. "You have known me my whole life... What kind of secrets do you think I keep?"  
  
"Oh... Just tell me one... It doesn't have to be a big one..." Yoshiki insisted.  
  
"I don't think I have any secrets..." Toshi stated after pondering for a moment.  
  
"Well... Then..." Yoshiki sighed looking at his friend. "Kiss me."  
  
Toshi narrowed his eyes, placing his hand on the drummer's forehead. "Are you sick or something?"  
  
Yoshiki moved his head away from Toshi's hand. "I'm perfectly fine..."  
  
"You just asked me to kiss you." Toshi retorted.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time." Yoshiki pouted.  
  
"We are not on stage..." Toshi said.  
  
"Oh, those don't count." Yoshiki smiled.  
  
"Then... When have we kissed?" Toshi asked.  
  
"When we were kids... Don't you remember?" Yoshiki looked at the elder.  
  
Toshi smiled. "More like the time when you bit my lip and shoved your tongue into my mouth to try to suck out the ice cream I didn't want to share with you?"  
  
Yoshiki laughed, pushing Toshi's chest softly. "It sounds really dirty when you say it like that..."  
  
"Well... From now on I won't be the one telling that story..." Toshi laughed too.  
  
"So... Will you kiss me?" Yoshiki looked into the vocalist' eyes.  
  
Toshi looked at Yoshiki as he bit his lower lip, his wet hair framed his face and made him look rather pretty. He then focused on the drummer's lips, so pink and full, they looked really soft. So he decided to go for it, pressing his lips softly to Yoshiki's.  
  
The drummer then took one of his hands to the vocalist' chest, sucking softly on his lower lip and then the upper one. Toshi mimicked his motions; licking him slightly. Yoshiki then opened his mouth, allowing him to deepen the caress, passing his arms around his neck as he sucked on his tongue.  
  
Toshi then broke the kiss softly, opening his eyes, he didn't even realized when he had closed them; looking into the drummer's eyes. He seemed to want to keep going. “Yo-chan… I've known you our whole life… Just tell me what's wrong?”  
  
“The rain…” Yoshiki said, looking down.  
  
“You want to walk in the rain again?” Toshi asked moving a few strands of wet hair away from the drummer’s face.  
  
Yoshiki denied with his head. “It… Brings so many bad memories to me…” He said looking at Toshi, his eyes looked wet now. “I just… I need to feel I'm still alive…”  
  
Toshi looked at his friend, he wanted to make him feel better. He was happy when Yoshiki was happy; he just didn’t know how to show him that. “I have an idea…” he said suddenly.  
  
Yoshiki looked at him wonderingly. “What?”  
  
“Let’s make a good memory under the rain.” Toshi smiled.  
  
“Like what?” Yoshiki asked, however Toshi had already stood up and was pulling him back under the rain. “Toshi! I told you I’m cold!”  
  
“I know, it’s colder outside the rain…” Toshi said pulling Yoshiki towards him, kissing him once again.  
  
Yoshiki was a bit surprised this time, Toshi took advantage of this, slipping his tongue into the drummer’s lips. The younger shivered slightly as he felt Toshi’s body heath against his own despite the cold water.  
  
“Still want to feel alive?” Toshi inquired as he caressed the drummer’s face.  
  
Yoshiki nodded, as he felt his friend push him against one of the surrounding trees, pressing his body against him. “Toshi…” he moaned feeling the vocalist begin to rub one of his hands against his groin. “Wait…”  
  
Toshi stopped, looking up at his friend. “You want me to stop?” he asked a bit worried, the last thing he wanted was to cause another trauma under the rain for the drummer.  
  
Yoshiki denied with his head. “I… want to do something for you too…”  
  
Toshi bit his lower lip. “You can… use your hands on me too…”  
  
“I want more than that…” Yoshiki admitted blushing.  
  
“You want me to suck you off?” Toshi offered, seeing Yoshiki nod his approval, so he began to kneel in front of him. However the drummer stopped him.  
  
“I want to suck you off too…” Yoshiki said. “I want us to do it together…”  
  
“Fine…” Toshi agreed not sure how to proceed. Sure, he knew the basics of how a blowjob was supposed to go, it wasn’t like he hadn’t got several before; but this was the first time he was going to do it with another man; the fact that this man was his best friend however seemed to make it feel right.  
  
“lie down?” Yoshiki partly requested, partly instructed.  
  
Toshi searched for an area that looked at least slightly comfortable to obey, taking Yoshiki’s hand and walking towards a high grass area, lying down. The drummer then straddled him, kissing him deeply once more. The vocalist caressed Yoshiki’s back; going down his ass and groping it as he pushed their groins together.  
  
Yoshiki moaned softly against Toshi’s lips, moving with him; allowing him some control over them. Feeling him undo his pants and mimicking him.  
  
“One of us is gonna have to turn around…” Toshi said, caressing Yoshiki’s manhood.  
  
Yoshiki nodded, turning around and positioning himself closer to the elder, stopping as he was able to reach his groin. He then took one of his hands freeing the vocalist’s manhood and looking at it curiously. It was a completely different experience to look at his friend this way. However he didn’t have much time to think about it as he felt Toshi’s warm mouth engulfing him. “Ah… Toshi…” he moaned then going down on the elder as well; sucking on his glans little by little.  
  
Toshi began taking the drummer as deep as he could, moving faster at first as if to force himself not to reject Yoshiki’s flavor assuming he wouldn’t like it. However the more he took him in the better it seemed to be; so he slowed down letting him go to just lick him from base to tip finally tasting him completely, feeling Yoshiki's moans against his own manhood.  
  
The drummer adjusted himself slightly, taking a few more of his friend’s manhood into his mouth; feeling his own need increasing. So he began thrusting softly down Toshi’s mouth, trying to keep the same rhytm as he sucked on him.  
  
Toshi tried his best to adjust to Yoshiki’s movements, as odd as this all was; this was highly erotic to him. His abdomen tensed more and more announcing the nearing of his completion, so he tried to push Yoshiki off his manhood; but the drummer didn’t allow it. He tried to hold back but it was all too much, and he came hard into the drummer’s mouth. Feeling his own mouth being overflowed by the other’s seed.  
  
Yoshiki coughed slightly, he hadn’t been quite ready to take his friend’s seed, so he had swallowed it as fast as he could. He then moved over to allow Toshi to get up.  
  
Toshi sat up, finally mustering the courage to swallow his friend’s seed.  
  
“Does it… taste bad?” Yoshiki asked a bit self conscious.  
  
“No, it’s just… different.” Toshi smiled. “Was it bad for you?”  
  
“No…” Yoshiki tried to smile, noticing the rain was stopping.  
  
“We should probably go back to the van…” Toshi said, helping his friend up and fixing his own clothes.  
  
“We need to change…” Yoshiki finished fixing his clothes, beginning to walk back to the road. “Otherwise we’ll catch a cold…”  
  
“I told you so…” Toshi pushed the drummer softly.  
  
“I didn’t ask you to come after me!” Yoshiki lied as he pushed him back, he however went after him and held him. “Thank you…”  
  
“What for?” Toshi asked holding him back.  
  
“For coming after me…” Yoshiki said softly, letting him go.  
  
They walked silently for a while, finally reaching the place where Yoshiki had stopped. Noticing the van had been turned off and the guys weren’t there.  
  
Taiji was close to the area, so he saw them coming back. “Guys!! They are coming back!!” he yelled to alert the others. “Where were you?” he asked walking towards them.  
  
“Yoshiki wanted to feel the rain…” Toshi then sneezed.  
  
“No! You can’t catch a cold!” Yoshiki said flustered. “Go change!! Now!!” he nearly yelled as he pushed the vocalist towards the van.  
  
Toshi just laughed as he climbed up the van, he hoped he would be fine for the last concert of their tour.  
  
A few hours later, after once again having to push the van so it would start; Toshi was at the back with Pata. Taiji was now driving, with hide by his side as they waited for Yoshiki to come back from buying something.  
  
Yoshiki opened the door, climbing back up, sitting next to Toshi and handing him a cup of hot cocoa. –Here… drink this…- he then proceeded to hand over some coffee for the rest.  
  
Pata closed the door and the van began moving once again.  
  
hide began drinking his coffee, glancing back at the worried drummer. “So, Yoshiki… What does the rain feel like?” he asked remembering what Toshi had said they were doing and attempting to mock him just a bit. Toshi began laughing, almost chocking on his cocoa.  
  
Yoshiki sighed looking at hide a bit hurt.”It feels good… like it actually can make you forget your sadness…” he answered cryptically.  
  
“Whatever you say…” hide smiled looking back at the front, holding Taiji’s coffee while taking another sip from his own.  
  
Toshi then looked towards Yoshiki smiling softly. Maybe he had been able to make him happy at least for that one time.  
  
The end.


End file.
